


The Light Side of the Dark

by leporidae



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leporidae/pseuds/leporidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco wishes Hartley would appreciate Star Wars like he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light Side of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned I can't come up with titles worth anything?

Hartley Rathaway’s emotions have never been easy for Cisco to read – or, rather, the only emotion plain on his face at any given time is usually disdain and not much else. The other’s face is turned away from his as they step out of the theater, and Cisco can’t help but feel slightly irritated at his companion’s silence. Hartley _knows_ that Cisco is dying to hear his analysis of the movie, but of course he’s not offering a verdict without first being pressed for information, forcing Cisco to take the initiative just to toy with him (as usual). It's apparent by the subtle smirk on Hartley's lips that he's relishing the smug satisfaction of having access to knowledge Cisco does not, even if that  _knowledge_ is simply his own thoughts.

“Well?” Cisco demands, finally giving in and speaking once the manipulative silence becomes too heavy to bear. “You’re not going to say anything?”

Hartley’s eyes flicker over to Cisco with unmasked contempt. “You still have popcorn stuck to your chest,” he says offhandedly. "How uncivilized."

“What – no I don’t!” Cisco’s hand shoots up to the collar of his shirt to find a lone piece of popcorn clinging there, and he brushes it off with a huff. “Asshole.”

The other’s grin widens. “Coming from someone whose opinion I respect so little, that’s practically a compliment.”

Sometimes Cisco’s not quite sure why he even bothers. Hartley has consistently treated him like shit since their first encounter back at S.T.A.R. Labs, and no matter how much time passes that attitude of his seems to be immutable. But ever since learning that his old rival had, in fact, been right about Harrison Wells, Cisco had felt his hatred towards him soften somewhat. Hartley had been shunned by his family and betrayed by the man he respected most, both misfortunes that Cisco could relate to. In a strange way he feels as if the two of them are connected, if only through their shared experiences.

That doesn't change the fact that Hartley’s personality is horrible, though.

“The feeling’s mutual,” Cisco grumbles. “Now stop avoiding the question, you dick.”

“Hmm…” Hartley looks to the sky for a purposely drawn out moment, and not for the first time Cisco is struck with the urge to kick him where it hurts. “Oh – you mean – the _movie_. You wanted to know my thoughts on the movie – _The Force Awakens_ , was it? Was that the movie we saw? I confess, I wasn’t paying too much attention – too busy thinking about more _important_ endeavors. Like quantum physics, translating my graduate thesis into French for fun – the usual. Now that I think about it, I wouldn't be surprised if my train of thought while drunk was still _eons_ more advanced than anything you could come up with while working your hardest. It's tragic, really. I almost pity you.”

“ _Hartley_ ,” Cisco growls.

The more Cisco gets worked up, the more Hartley’s eyes sparkle with mirth. “All right, calm down, _Cisquito_. Since you seem to value my opinion so highly - as you very well should - I suppose I will grace you with my thoughts about your trivial pop culture movie.” He heaves an exaggerated sigh. “Well, to begin, I found the plot itself disappointingly but unsurprisingly vapid. The concept of a light side at war with a dark side, when human beings themselves are so multifaceted, is a bit too black and white, too _uncompelling_ to hold my interest. Though I can see why _you_ like these films, of course. You’re such an idealist that something so insipid as a war between good and evil would be right up your alley of inferior intelligence.”

To Cisco’s credit, he keeps his voice level even though his blood is boiling. “Anything else?”

“It’s mostly in the concept of the Force itself that the universe’s lore falls apart,” Hartley goes on as if having ignored Cisco entirely. "If its very presence serves to bring balance to the galaxy, why are there so few Force users? How exactly is it acquired – how exactly did Rey come to understand it and use it when its very definition is so intangible? Would the galaxy be any worse off if there were no Force users at all? I feel as though the vagueness of the power itself detracts from the potential interest of the series as a whole. So many missed opportunities.”

That elicits a laugh from Cisco. “The series as a whole? So you’ve seen the others?”

Hartley scowls. “I don’t enjoy them.”

“But you’ve watched them all.”

“It’s important to have a secure grasp on that which you wish to criticize,” Hartley replies petulantly, “so that you may more legitimately deconstruct it.”

“So in other words,” Cisco says, “you’ve watched them all and liked them, but you don’t want to admit it because you’re too much of a prick?”

The other shrugs languidly. “Believe whatever you wish to believe. I will say, though, that while the plot itself was substandard, Poe Dameron as a person was... _far_ from displeasing to look at. In fact, in the unlikely scenario that I was forced to live within that universe, if he wished to do questionable things to me in his ship – well, let's just say I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to the idea.”

Cisco’s lip curls. “You’re absolutely disgusting, you know that?”

The insult merely fuels Hartley’s fire, and he laughs. “And the whole time, all I could think was how unfortunate it was that such a good looking man was on the screen in front of me while I was stuck with someone so pitifully _average_. I’m talking about you, of course, if you couldn’t follow.”

"Gee, glad to hear it," Cisco deadpans.

"...Though I _suppose_  my company could have been worse."

“Is this your way of flirting with me?” Cisco mutters, gritting his teeth. “Because that was seriously the least romantic thing I’ve ever heard in my life.”

“Really? Have you ever listened to yourself?”

“I’m plenty romantic!” Cisco protests. “No one can resist my charm. I just wouldn’t waste it on an asshole like you.”

“No one can resist your harm, hmm?” Hartley’s still grinning. “Right, because you’ve been so lucky with your romantic endeavors lately, I forgot. I heard about your little fling with Kendra Saunders – yet another classic Cisco-Ramon-brand failure if there ever was one. Just picturing it gave me so much secondhand embarrassment, I could hardly take it.”

_How does he even know about that?_ “That’s none of your business,” Cisco hisses. “And – besides, since when were you any better off?”

Hartley shrugs again. “I don’t have time to waste on such juvenile activities as dating. I’m not a hopeless romantic like you are, Cisquito. Or – I suppose in your case, it would merely be _hopeless._ ”

“You went to a movie with me,” Cisco retorts. “A movie that you claimed to not even like. So I guess you’re not all that above wasting your time like you say you are - are you, Hartley?” Hartley’s expression darkens for a moment – only a fraction of a second, but it’s enough for Cisco to catch, enough for him to recognize his triumph over the other. For once, he’s pointed out something Hartley doesn’t know how to refute. For once, he’s the one in control of the conversation, the one toying with Hartley rather than other way around. And it feels nice.

“Guess you’ve been listening to me after all,” Hartley says as if reading his mind, “since your comebacks have improved significantly since our first encounter. I suppose I’d feel proud of having influenced you this way, if I cared about you at all.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Cisco rolls his eyes. There’s no point in arguing when this conversation is clearly going nowhere - a common occurrence when talking to Hartley - so he changes the subject entirely. “...Wanna grab a bite? That popcorn’s not gonna hold me forever.”

“Just save whatever’s stuck to your clothes for a midnight snack.”

“Real clever. Anyway, Big Belly Burger sound all right to you? Unless you're so above the rest of humanity that you consider eating as primitive as dating.”

“Fast food?” Hartley looks mildly disgusted. “Only if you’re paying.”

Cisco rolls his eyes. “Two dates in a row? But, Hartley -" Sarcasm oozes from his voice - "think about how much _time_ you’re wasting.”

“Just agree before I change my mind.”

He laughs. “What a _terrifying_ threat. Fine – I’ll pay.”

Hartley appears satisfied – or at least as satisfied as someone who routinely pretends to hate him could appear. “See? There we go. You’re good for something after all.”

Cisco wants to say something, to remind Hartley that it’s not about his usefulness and never has been. He knows the the only reason that someone as proud and snobbish as Hartley is hanging out with him at all is because he's painfully lonely, even if he doesn't want to admit it. But he also knows that bringing up such a truth will just make the other deny the claim more strongly and push him further away. With Hartley, Cisco has to take only the smallest of steps forward (or risk setting him off on one of his childish tantrums of denial).

Maybe he’ll confront Hartley about his feelings someday.

Right now, though, the only thing on his mind is food.

“Whatever, you piece of shit. Let’s just go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've honestly been wanting to write something silly for these two for upwards of a year. Hearing about Hartley coming back in a couple episodes inspired me to just go ahead and do it, I guess? Now that I've finally gotten around to it, hopefully it's out of my system forever. 
> 
> Haha. Ha.


End file.
